Neighboring World
|Rinkai}} is an alternate dimension where Spirits exist before arriving at the real world. It is the main setting of Date A Bullet. History The Neighboring World was first created when Isaac Westcott, Elliot Woodman, and Ellen Mathers used the Spirit Formula to create the First Spirit. The space created from the Spirit being born was great enough to cover the entire world, which resulted in another world being also formed adjacent to the real world. According to Westcott, the formulation of the Neighboring World led to the discovery of the Voluntary Territory, a universal space existing prior only in humanity’s imagination before being brought into reality. The end goal of the Neighboring World was for it to eventually overwrite the real world, allowing for Westcott to create his ideal world for only mages. In time, the Spirits created by the Spirit of Origin, Mio Takamiya, would take refuge in the Neighboring World to the point where people began to consider the Neighboring World to be the world where Spirits naturally lived in before arriving in the real world through a spacequake. By present day, all of the Spirits have already left the Neighboring World and departed for the real world. In their stead, girls known as Quasi-Spirits have taken up residence in the Neighboring World. Regions are the components of the Neighboring world. There are ten different regions, all named after the Sephirot of the Tree of Life in Kabbalah. Each region is connected to one of the ten Spirits, which is determined by their Spirit number. Gossip between Quasi-Spirits has spread rumors that the First Region, Keter, is the closest to the real world. The ten regions are connected by a pathway called Shamayim Kaveesh, which is usually sealed through a large obsidian gate. Crossing through gate requires the permission of the Dominion of the region. However, this varies depending on region to region. The security of the Tenth Region Malkuth is very lax while travel between other regions has become locked, such as Binah, which is completely sealed off from other regions. According to Cistus, the First Region Keter is the only region completely detached from the Shamayim Kaveesh, being so isolated that even the other nine Dominions remark that there is no method of contacting there. Some regions have been closed off from others, either by sealing the gates, or by destroying the Shamayim Kaveesh, as Chokmah and Tiphereth did. Hibiki describes each region as a conical shape in Volume 2. The edges around the regions are less detailed the further out you go. *'First Region Keter' (ケテル) *'Second Region Chokmah' (コクマー) *'Third Region Binah' (ビナー) *'Fourth Region Chesed' (ケセド) *'Fifth Region Gevurah' (ゲブラー) *'Sixth Region Tiphereth' (テイファレト) *'Seventh Region Netzach' (ネツアク) *'Eighth Region Hod' (ホド) *'Ninth Region Yesod' (イエソド) *'Tenth Region Malkuth' (マルクト) Compile |Rinkai Hensei|lit = Neighboring World Compilation}} is a phenomenon that cause great destruction and otherworldly effects on the regions it occurs in. It is common theory in the Neighboring World that they are caused when the Spirit of a region experiences emotional trauma or deep emotional moments, though this isn’t confirmed. Each region suffers differently, and there are often differences between each Compile even in the same region, no two instances are totally the same. The scale of these events also vary drastically. It was vaguely mentioned that the more severe and dangerous the event, such as the creation of black spines, the more likely it was caused by a negative mood change.Date A Bullet 1 ○Hijikata Isami Compiles permanently alter the geography of the regions they affect, however the black pillars directly caused by the Compile vanish in Malkuth's case. The thorns within the Compiles are said to be the heart of the Spirit herself, and can greatly damage anyone who falls into them. Many Quasi-Spirits are swallowed by Compiles and never return, regardless of if the Compile was caused by a negative or positive emotion or event. Compiles also result in whoever touches them being witness to a first-person view of the Spirit in question’s memories. They can be memories of anything; traumatic events or pleasant events and everything in-between. This often leads to Quasi-Spirits falling in love with the man from the other world as they witness and feel the Spirit in question’s feelings as though they were their own. This happens particularly often in Chesed as mentioned by Ariadne. Trivia *According to the Afterword of Date A Bullet volume 2, each region in the Neighboring World is linked to the actual Spirits in ‘Date A Live’ References }} Category:Terminology